A Long Ago Love
by Cloudzi
Summary: Lily and James in their fifth year with their friends, discovering the meaning of love. Chapter 3 is up please R/R!!!!!!!
1.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to JK Rowlings.  
  
  
A red train rumbled along tracks that few eyes ever really "saw". The Hogwarts Express was carrying fifth year Lily Evans back to the school she so loved. She was presently looking out the window, watching the lightning crackle from the sky and the thunder roar back at it. Rain poured down on empty plains and hills that were on the way. Her best friends were in the cabin with her. Tana Lockheart (no relation to Gilderoy) with her short curly light brown hair (think Keri Russell {sp?}) and amber eyes. Brook Barrels with her long, silky platinum waves and crystal blue eyes. Lily herself had mid length straight red hair and friendly green eyes (so she was told). Brook and Tana were happily conversing about this years scheduled balls. One for Christmas and another for Easter. Lily turned her attention back when the discussion turned to boys and the voices lowered.   
  
"Sirius is sooo hot!" whispered Tana. Lily giggled. Tana had been saying this since second year. Brook flipped her long shiny waves over her back and laughed with Lily. "But we all know that Remus is way more mature. Sirius is always joking around." "But that's what I like about him," Tana whispered excitedly. Brook smiled again and turned over to Lily. "Come on Lil, you know you and James would be perfect together. How come you pretend that he's not flirting with you?" Lily blushed. All she could mumble out was "I dunno". Before she could be bombarded with more questions, the door was smashed open.  
  
Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all stumbled in. Huge gashes, thick blood blisters and an assorted variety and color of bruises were they coated in. Sirius was able to moan help before he "passed out" all over Tana. James went next and landed at Lily's feet. Remus limped in and in a gurgled, "they're coming" at Brook. Peter had really tried to out do himself, and had his eyes covered with some sort of icky stuff. He unfortunately tripped over Sirius legs, bounced off a wall and landed on his behind. "Ouch!" he said in a clear voice. This broke the whole scene and everyone started cracking up in laughter.  
  
"Well, maybe only a little more mature," said Brook finishing her thoughts from before the interruption. This caused more laughter from Tana and Lily. The fake injuries faded and the four boys got up and seated themselves in the remaining seats of the cabin.   
  
"So Lily, I hear you're the new Gryffindor prefect," said James, running a hand through his crazy black hair.   
  
Tana answered for Lily, "Oh yeah. And she already promised us that she'd use her privileges to our advantage. Don't you just wish you could be as close to Lily as we are James?" Tana's words were innocent enough but her voice was suggesting something else. James and Lily both looked away, blushing. Brook and Remus's eyes met and they shared a quiet moment. Tana and Sirius laughed out loud together at the reactions of their friends. Peter…well, it was just too over Peter's head.  
  
After that, the group turned the discussion over to Quidditch. Tana was one of Gryffindor's beaters (and a very good one too) while James a seeker. Sirius, Brook, and Remus were talking about their care of magical creatures class. Lily was trying to explain to Peter something about charms, her best subject. They arrived at Hogwarts station without another incident and began exiting the train. Lily and James were the last out. Lily was still trying to explain to Peter about charms so she had forgotten that it had been raining.  
  
Her third step out she put her foot down but it slid forward and the rest of her would have gone down except James had swept her up just before she would have hit the ground. Startled from the fall, she had thrown her arms around James's neck. She starred into his deep blue eyes and he smiled at her. "You ok Lily?" She blushed and was about to reply, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, who had watched the whole thing with calm dark eyes.   
  
"NO public displays of affection until after you enter the boundaries of the common room. Miss Evans, as a prefect, you should know better." McGonagall was only teasing, but James put Lily down quickly anyway. The professor pointed them to the crowd moving quickly away towards that castle which Lily and James hurried after. "Kids these days," McGonagall mused to herself, smiling.  
  
  
A/N: How did you like it? This should become a short series, but it depends on whether I get some reviews or not. Anyway, please, if you have any ideas or comments, please tell me. This story's plot is still pretty wide open. 


	2. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to JK Rowlings.  
  
  
The Great Hall's ceiling was churning with the reflection of the storm outside. And to James, the intensity point felt centered right over his stomach. I've never been that close to Lily before! He thought. But… it felt so right…  
  
  
Sirius, who had probably been starring at him for the last five minutes, interrupted his thoughts. "Snap out of it man…you look like you just met the girl of your dreams". Sirius grinned mischievously at him.   
  
"I…" but James was unable to justify his thoughts for the sorting hat began to sing. The song was always different, but maybe that's because the sorting hat has nothing else to do the rest of the year, mused many quiet minds. None of them would know now that the same thought would go through the mind of Harry Potter, their savior from you-know-who, twenty-odd years later.  
  
  
The sorting ended and the feasting began. Thoughts of love and romance were momentarily forgotten amidst the flavors of tender roast beef, creamy mashed potatoes, rich gravies, and potpies with savory chicken or pork. Then dessert came, with sweet fruit tarts, perfectly blended ice creams, and heavy chocolate pies. As James was finished up the last of his cherry cobbler, he decided to sneak a glance at Lily.   
  
At the very same moment, Lily was spooning the last drop of her vanilla ice cream into her mouth, and decided to have a peek at James as well.   
  
James and Lily's eyes met at the same time, and they smiled at each other. Suddenly caught up in Lily, James had forgotten that he was taking the last bite of his cherry cobbler, so his spoon went where his mouth was a second ago and coated his cheek in gooey cherries and syrup. Lily immediately covered her mouth with her hand as not to spit her ice cream out on anyone while she laughed. This caused quite a commotion though because after Lily turned away, Tana and Brook looked at him and started laugh. From here on, more people looked and even more laughed.  
  
James face turned as red as he cherries he was eating. He grabbed a few napkins and hurriedly left to the nearest washroom. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Tana, and Brook turned red just from laughing too hard.  
  
******************  
  
  
The rest of the night (after the cherry cobbler and James Potter incident) went quite well for Lily. She led everyone back up to Gryffindor tower and told everyone the new password, "cherries". This brought more laughter. The portrait of the fat lady opened and everyone returned to the common room. It was late, so most went straight to bed. Lily, Tana, and Brook, were the only fifth years. There used to be Emily and Jessica Butler, twin sisters, but they moved to America after third year. They wandered into their room and smiled.  
  
The three queen sized beds were in a three leaf clover shape, with a wardrobe and full-length mirror on either side. Powder pink bedspreads and matching velvet privacy curtains with gold trim were just some of the perks of being a prefect.  
  
"Wow," said Brook, "I'm impressed. No more ugly and depressing black. Bigger beds, better closets, and no more hand mirrors! Thanks Lil!" Both Brook and Tana turned over to hug their wonderful friend.   
  
"Comer on, lets unpack and go to bed," said Tana. "I'm tired, and I don't want to start school with bags under my eyes!" The other girls laughed at this and did what she asked.   
  
Lily settled into her soft bed, with its luxurious down pillows, pre warmed sheets, and silky comforter. She drifted to sleep with thoughts of gooey cherry cobbler in her mind and a smile on her face.  
  
  
A/N: I really have appreciated all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon. Stay tuned ;) 


	3. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to Jk Rowlings.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Iluvmarauders for pointing out that James didn't play seeker, he played chaser. I knew he didn't play seeker, but I couldn't remember what it was and I am lending my books to my cousin who lives four hours away. Sorry for the misprint.  
  
  
Lily's first week back at Hogwarts had gone pleasantly smooth. She liked all of her classes save one, potions. Potions were taught by the meanest Professor that resided in Hogwarts, a Ms. Vadianne Snape. Along with being a sour teacher, she was also head of Slytherin house, and the aunt of one of Lily's most unfavorite people, Severus Snape. Severus was a lean, middle height boy the same year as Lily; with greasy black hair he let hand by his shoulders. Small, vicious eyes, a pointy nose and a slit of a mouth always twisted in a sneer were the features that adorned his face. Severus was a pureblood, and always used that to help him verbally abuse Lily or any other Gryffindor within his vicinity. But in a way, Lily also felt sorry for him. Severus had very few friends, one being the seventh year Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. She was sure she'd give a sigh of relief when he graduated. She wondered what Severus would be like if he'd never met Lucius. Lucius was every bad quality of Severus but only ten times worse. Severus had learned everything from Lucius, from the vocabulary of foul language to the poor taste in girls. It was clearly evident in Lucius's girlfriend Narcissa, who obviously didn't love him for him, but instead for his money. Lily smirked at her next thought. At least no girls at all would put up with Severus.  
  
The class she currently was in though, was History of Magic, taught by an ancient, hobbling old professor, Barnabus Binns. Lily had had him all five years she had attended Hogwarts, and every year, she would wonder, "gosh, when will that guy go lay down and die". She knew she was terrible to think such ill thoughts, but this teacher was sooooo boring. Sleep, on his warm, soft wings, often came to visit her in that class, and, as she swept her eyes about the room, it seemed that he visited everyone else as well. Binns droned on and on. Today's lecture seemed to be focused on rhyming diviners. The one who had died recently had said some important quote that was, according to him, very important to the rest of the world.   
  
"...And with his last words, he said, "a boy named Harry, young but true, will save you all, from you-know-who."...Binns went on about how no one seemed to know who "you-know-who" was he was referring to, or which Harry, so it was to remain a mystery until the prophecy was played out under our noses...  
  
Lily sighed and jotted the information down. She gracefully arced the curves of "Harry" and paused. "What a cute name!" Lily mused to herself quietly. She smiled to herself and finished noting it, and then the bell finally rang. Lily laughed as Brook, who had been sitting next to her peaceful snoozing, shot awake with the bell and had red marks on her face in the lines of where her head had been resting on her robed arm.  
  
Lily, Tana, and Brook decided to go put their books back in the common room while James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and the other two fifth year boys, Adam Bell and Alex Johnson headed off to lunch.   
  
Tana moan at her friends. "Why is that class so boring?" Brook joined in. "Why is that class so tiring?" Lily smiled and copied her friends' facial expressions and voice. "Why wont that teacher just - " but her sentence was cut short by Peeves the Poltergeist, who decided to be floating down the hall with a bucket of icy water at that moment. The second he heard Lily Evans the prefect coming he had but one mission. Dump that bucket on her head. And when he saw he, he did.  
  
Soaking wet and furious, with Tana and Brook laughing behind her, Lily hurried to the dormitories by herself. She raced up the stairs, skidded into her room, smiled maliciously, and turned and locked the door behind her. Her moment of mischief over, she turned to her large wardrobe and pulled out a dry robe, throwing her wet one off and into the laundry pile picked up every few days by a house elf. She dried her hair quickly after she changed, and picked up her books, which she had carelessly thrown on her bed, to put them into her trunk at the foot of her smooth oak framed bed. She open her trunk, and let her jaw drop. Her eyes had widened at the sight of an exotic tropical lily. Nature's own beauty could have easily sufficed from this lovely flower, with it's soft petal that from the center of the flower were white that, as the petal extended out, turned a fantastic shade of deep magenta. It also radiated the sweetest scent Lily ever smelled. But to add to its already enchanting appeal, it glowed with a soft, pink light, and played a quiet music-box lullaby. The flower rested on a note, which Lily gently pulled out from under it and read.  
  
A Charmed Lily For   
A Charming Lily  
  
  
  
A/N: Well? How did you like it? I didn't get a lot of reviews from chapter 2 so I'm not sure if I should carry on, but if you think so, let me know. I'd love to hear from ya =) PLEASE Review!!  



	4. The Over-hearing

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to Jk Rowlings.  
  
A/N: 2 reviews? Well don't I feel loved. THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER unless I get more than 5-6 reviews. If you read this story, please review it. All you need to do is type a name and a few commenting words in the little box down at the bottom. That's all I ask. It's really simple so why don't you go try it out as soon as you are done reading, k? Thanks much ;)  
Anyway...  
  
  
  
Four boys sat in the Great Hall happily cramming down house elf's first attempts on American muggle food. Steaming cheeseburgers, hotdogs, crunchy pickles, and greasy potato chips were laid out before them. Remus was nibbling a pickle and looking at the sky.  
  
"Tonight's the night. You guys ready?" he asked.  
  
"Course," replied Sirius between bites of his cheeseburger. James and Peter nodded.  
  
James glanced over at the Great Hall's door, where he thought three girls should be coming through quite soon. After what seemed like forever, they walked through, and he quickly turned his head.   
  
They came and sat down a little way from the boys, excitedly but quietly going on about something. James smiled to himself. Sirius and the rest stood up, and headed back to the common room. James, off in his own world for a moment, followed after, but lagged behind just a bit. He peeked at Lily one last time before he left, and once again, their eyes met and James did something stupid. Peter, who was the last one besides James, had pushed the door open assuming that James was right behind him. Unfortunately, James wasn't paying attention and not looking as the door swung back from Peter's push. James and the door had a bit of an issue, and sadly, the door won, knocking James flat.   
  
Laughter bounced off the vaulted ceiling and echoed loudly as people noticed what had happened. James, once again, blushed and hurried away. Tana and Brook both gave Lily "knowing" looks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luckily, James had only suffered from a minor bruised ego, so after he and his friends had a laugh, they returned to Gryffindor common room, which happened to be empty. They pulled up thick, overstuffed armchairs to the table and laid out an object. Created from long hours and lots of guesswork last year, they named it the Marauder's Map, which was their secret pride and joy. Bent over it, they discussed their plans for the night.  
  
"It's a full moon. It's THE full moon. The night you guys said you'd be ready to try to visit me at the shack," said Remus, in an icy, uncharacteristic voice.  
  
"Yep!" said Sirius excitedly, pretending not to notice Remus's cold voice. "I've waited for MONTHS to try this animagus thing out! We really worked hard on Her. She'd better work." No apparent reason was the cause of calling all the of marauder's plans Her, or She. It just happened.  
  
James and Peter nodded. Peter started tracing their route on the map. James stopped in mid nod.  
  
"What if She doesn't?" he asked worriedly. Sirius sighed.  
  
"Relax, Prongs me chap, of course She will. Name me something that has not worked with the Marauders!" Padfoot had second thoughts. "Never mind. But I'm sure She will!" We'll have the most exciting night!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lil! He's got it so bad for you! It's so cute, I think I might cry!" exclaimed Tana, still giddy from the flower and the door.   
  
"I wonder if Remus would do anything like that for me someday…"crooned Brook. "It was so romantic!"   
  
They all giggled quietly, walking down the hall towards the common room. They arrived at the portrait, but found that the fat lady was pressing her ear to the background of the painting, listening. Curious, Lily whispered, "Lady? What are you listening to?"  
  
The Fat Lady nearly jumped a foot in the frame. Seeing that it was only Lily, she breathed a sigh of relief and whispered back to Lily.   
  
"Your friends," she answered. Puzzled, Lily, Tana, and Brook opened the portrait a crack, and peered in. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all hunched over something on the table. Unfortunately, the girls seemed to have missed most of the conversation, only catching the end, which was "I'm sure she will. We'll have the most exciting night!"  
  
  
The girls exchanged glances. The girls frowned. They closed the portrait and backed away. Lily's eyes were wide and sad.   
  
"Other girls?" Lily croaked, confused.  
  
"Other girls from other houses?" moaned Brook  
  
"How did this happen?" asked Tana rhetorically.  
  
Tears spilled from Lily's emerald eyes. Her mind was racing.  
  
"I have to be alone." Was all she said as she swept away from her friends. When she rounded the corner, she broke out into a swift run and gallons of tears.  
  
  
A/n: Uh oh? What's gonna happen? NOTHING unless I get some reviews. I'd really like at least 10 or so, cuz I just don't seem to have the time for this anymore, if ya know what I mean. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. "Meeting" Someone She Has Known

Disclaimer: Most characters in this story belong to JK Rowlings. Only Lily's friends are mine (I think).  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Finally some reviews. I'm so proud of you guys! But I purposely waited for 10 reviews before I started this. I definitely expect another 10 (or more =) for this. Also, I'm even giving you a nice topic to write your review about: What other twists and turns I can put in this plot. I'm running out of ideas!!! AHHHH! By the way, Thanx much to TiggerLuver and Sofie for always reviewing. You guys are the perfect role models for reviewers!  
  
  
  
  
After many twists and turns through Hogwart's infinite corridors and passages, Lily found herself completely lost. Staring at unfamiliar paintings and tapestries, sadness and frustration tearing at her from the inside, Lily sat down in a corner and buried her head between her knees. Locks of the red wine that was her hair fell in a limp veil around her face. She stayed there for a long time, neither able nor willing to get up.  
  
  
However, she did look up when she heard footsteps coming down the hall and stop directly in front of her. Wiping her eyes, she gazed at the boy who stood before her. It was Severus Snape. Immediately expecting to be teased and smirked at, she put her head back down and mumbled "go away, Severus".  
  
"Not until I find out what's wrong," he said in such a calm, caring voice Lily had never heard before. 'Ok, why is he trying to be nice to me?' Lily wondered.   
  
"Why do you want to know? So you can tease me and be more mean to me than usual?" she said in a muffled voice because her head was still down.  
  
Severus's mind was racing. 'What am I doing?' But other voices were in control at the time. 'You're going to try to make up for all the times you were foul to the girl you liked' answered a voice that had just recently proclaimed himself dominant. He was hesitant before he replied.  
  
"I never meant to be mean. At least not to you," he said, his voice just above a whisper.  
  
Lily slowly looked up. Severus wouldn't meet her wide, but still puffy from crying eyes. It was like she was looking at him for the first time ever. He had gotten his hair cut, she noticed first. Trimmed stylishly, it reflected the hall's light with a healthy glow. The cut brought out his eyes, a deep chocolate brown. The once razor sharp, icy shape of his face seemed to have mellowed into a warmer, smoothly carved figure. His slim body was chiseled from the hours of Quidditch practice. He played keeper on Slytherin's team, Lily remembered. Suddenly, Lily was self-conscious.  
  
"I must look awful!" she exclaimed as she covered her face with her hands. Severus laughed playfully.  
  
"Trust me, I've seen much worse in my own mirror," Severus confided to Lily. Lily smiled. Severus took the opportunity to sit down, cross-legged, across from her. "So, what's up?"  
  
  
Lily was shocked. Not only was Severus not being mean to her, but he was actually being like her friend as well. 'Maybe he's not so bad once you get to know him'. 'Maybe no one has just really given him a chance'. She decided to act on these thoughts.  
  
Lily took a deep breath, and began her story with, "Well, it's kinda like…"  
  
  
Severus was amazed how deep Lily was. And, as she went along into her story, he was amazed that she had even for a minute liked that awful James Potter boy. Not only had he not liked James since the first time he'd ever met him, but that he was so good at quidditch, and now he had hurt Lily so much.   
  
"Other girls," scoffed Severus, after Lily had finished. "That's low. Even for him." Lily nodded. "Gryffindor and Slytherin have a game the day after tomorrow. I'll make sure to personally pound him. "Accidentally" know him off his broom or something".  
  
"You don't have to do that for me, Severus," said Lily, blushing.  
  
"No way, jerks like him need to know they're doing something wrong." Insisted Severus.  
  
"Well, I guess he deserves that much," Lily said softly.  
  
"That and so much more. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met. Someone like you should never be hurt."  
  
  
Severus was incredulous. 'Where's my control! I'm just spilling out my whole soul to her! I don't think I can surprise myself anymore about anything after this'.  
  
Lily felt the same. She smiled.  
  
"I never knew you were so nice, Severus. I'm glad to have met you." She glanced at her watch and gasped. " Oh my! I've completely missed Herbology and half way through DADA!" She spun around, but then remembered that she was hopelessly lost.  
  
"Severus, would you happen to know which way to Gryffindor common room?" As soon as she said it she knew it was a stupid question. "Never mind. But what about the Great Hall?" Severus chuckled and pointed down a nearby corridor.  
  
"Thanks Severus. We'll talk again later?" her eyes and voice so sweet and gentle, all Severus could was smile back and nod.  
  
"Thanks again. See ya!" she waved and hurried down the corridor. Severus beamed at her fading figure and lightly waved back. He turned back towards his common room and clutched his stomach. It felt full of cute little butterflies. All of them were of Lily's essence.  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW!!!!! What do YOU think is gonna happen? Did you like this or hate it? Will Lily… Oops, well, that's too much to give out. Hope to see YOUR name on one of my reviews =)  
Love,  
Cloudzi 


End file.
